


Another Lie He's Proven False

by DrivvenWrinth



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Unspecified Doctor(s) (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time Does Not Heal All Wounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Lie He's Proven False

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and make no money from this.
> 
> Unbetaed
> 
> Undisclosed Character Musings

If time heals all wounds, then why are his eyes so sad? He bounces around, speaking excitedly while disaster looms near. The prospect of annihilation to him is like the unlocked door to a sweet shop. A mad glee transforms his face and for a moment, it lights his eyes. It is only for a fleeting instant. The freezing, numbing, biting pain returns to chill his eyes to hard cold diamonds.

I love his eyes, much more than his smile. I know what’s in them, the loss of a thousand, no billions of lives. Some more precious to him than others to be sure, but he carries the loss with him always. Even me, even I will someday dwell only in those eyes. A time lord who has witnessed the beginning and end of so many things. Someday, my end will be carried in those eyes and through that, I will live as long as he does.

Such sad eyes, doesn’t he know. It’s not just about the lives he saves, because in the end they’ll all be dead. It’s about him, the one who remembers them all and carries them with him. His wounds, and they are many, are proof that we existed and that someone cared.

I love his eyes. I could look into them forever, but he grabs my hand and whisks me away. Turning his head so that I cannot see the me, the dead me in them.  
Poor Doctor, standing vigil, mourning all; poor doctor. Using any distraction, no matter how mad, to for a moment distract you from the pain of endings, of good byes. I love you.

~end~


End file.
